With increasing popularity of mobile terminals and requirements of users for thin mobile terminals, the mobile terminals are designed to be more compact, and therefore space occupied by other components including antennas in the mobile terminals is smaller. Meanwhile, to enable the mobile terminals to be more durable, more metal materials are used in the mobile terminals, but the metal materials may affect energy efficiency of the antennas. Therefore, design of the antennas in the mobile terminals becomes more difficult. Because a slot antenna occupies small space and is less sensitive to surrounding metal materials, the slot antenna has become a hot option of an antenna in a mobile terminal and also has become a research focus of people.
In the prior art, after a slot antenna is set, a generated resonance frequency can cover only a particular band. With hybrid application of 2G, 3G, and 4G networks, the slot antenna is required to be capable of covering currently required bands. Therefore, how to enable the slot antenna to cover the currently required bands has become a problem to be resolved urgently.